Change
by 17marypark
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts after the war and befriends a new and improved Draco. But what if some people just can't accept change.


**Hey~ New story! This time it's a Dramonie. Do you call a Dramonie? I forgot... Nevermind. Hope you like!**

* * *

Hermione Granger stepped out of the Hogwarts Train. Ever since the war, pretty much every single witch and wizard had been putting in some effort in rebuilding the school. Because so many people had helped, Hogwarts was able to open its magnificent doors to the many students who found home in the castle the following September. All students who were not able to get a proper education while Severus Snape was headmaster, were invited back, so, there was double the first years and a larger seventh year group for there were new 11 year olds but also a few seventh years who decided to come back. Hermione was one of them.

She had tried to get Ron and Harry to come with her but they Harry had a wonderful job open at the ministry that was only open for a month and Ron was accepted as the keeper in the Chudley Cannons. She wondered why as the Chudley Cannons hadn't won a game since... well she didn't know when!

She was really looking forward to another year at Hogwarts with him after the kiss they had shared during the war, but it seemed like he thought it was only a one time thing. Ron was always surrounded by girls these days. The flirted with him, and he flirted back! It was quite surprising to Hermione when the girls who spent time with him found him funny (he had no humor whatsoever) and handsome (she didn't even try to understand). Now she really had no interest for him. She wasn't even sure if they were friends. He was always saying something about her appearance. Was her hair that frizzy? Hermione thought that her hair was more smoother because of a spell that Ginny had found in a fashion magazine.

Anyways, she was looking forward to he quietness of Hogwarts since it seemed like when ever she went out into the public she was followed by people with cameras fishing for some gossip. There was also the fans.

Where ever she went, people would ask for autographs and pictures. When she got the letter from Professor McGonagall inviting her back to Hogwarts she accepted immediately. She was looking forward to the privacy.

As soon as she stepped off the train, a girl, she looked like a new first year stepped in front of Hermione. "Excuse me?" She looked up with large blue eyes, "Are you Hermione Granger?" When Hermione nodded, the girl's smile spread so wide across her face that Hermione thought that her face would rip. "I'm Bella. I really like how you're really smart. I want to study just like you at Hogwarts. And… um… I was wondering…Can I please have your autograph?" She took her hands from behind her back revealing a piece of paper and a pen.

"Of course." Hermione took the pen and paper and wrote, To Bella, I hope you become the smartest in your year, not only book smart but street smart as well. Hermione G.

Hermione handed the pen and paper back to Bella who was practically beaming with happiness. Bella finally squeaked out, "Thank you!" and ran off saying, "Drake! I got it! I got it! I'm so happy! Thank you for letting me go!" Hermione saw Bella run to a tall boy with messy platinum blond hair wearing jeans and a sweater. She gasped. Was that really Draco Malfoy? In muggle clothing? She gasped again when Bella squealed, "You're the best brother ever!" Bella Malfoy? This was unexpected. Hermione walked towards the carriages in a slight daze with her trunk in one hand. Bella must be adopted. That was the only reasonable answer. Bella's hair color was a light brown not blond. And she was so nice unlike the other Malfoys she knew.

Before she knew it, Hermione was in a carriage by herself. She was woken up from her deep thoughts when the door opened revealing Bella and her... brother. Bella looked up at Hermione in wonder and asked in a small voice, "Can I sit here with my brother?" When Hermione nodded Bella took a deep breath to let out a squeal, a hand covered her mouth and a figure stepped behind Bella.

"Sorry, but there arn't any carriages left." His voice was deep and definitely had an attractiveness to it as well as his face. His face hadn't really changed but currently, he had a small smile-like smirk on his face. he looked… handsome.

"Come in. Plenty of space here. I was getting quite lonely anyways." Hermione's voice was smaller than usual.

Bella must have been very tired since as soon as the two of them sat down in he carriage, she fell fell fast asleep, head on Draco's lap. Wait. When did it become Draco? Ugh. Now what was she supposed to do. It was so awkward without Bella.

The two sat down in silence, looking every where except at each other, until Draco finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Hermione was confused. What did he do to make him say sorry? Did Malfoys even say sorry? "Why?"

"You know. For teasing you the past 7 years." Draco's head was bent down so that it was impossible to read his expression.

Hermione thought this through. "Why don't we start over?"

"What do you mean?" He lifted up his head showing the curiosity in his eyes.

"I mean, why don't we start over." Hermione stretched out a hand, "Hello, My name is Hermione Granger. I am a muggle born who loves to read and usually is in the top of the my class." She said he last statement with a small smirk on playing on her lips.

Draco took her hand and replied, "Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy and I am a pureblood, though at the moment I don't want to be." Without stopping he continued. "I love to read as well and is usually the second top of the class. Would you like to be friends?"

Hermione was taken aback by the lay question but nodded her head smiling. They let of their hands and instantly felt a bit colder. It's nothing. Hermione thought. It's just that his hands were warm… and so soft and perfect… What am I thinking! Draco's voice shook Hermione away from her crazy thoughts. "What are you looking forward to this year, Granger?"

Hermione answered back with a lazy smile. "If we're going to be friends, we might as well all each other with our first names, Draco." She liked the sound of his name coming from her lips. "I'm looking forward to everything actually. Even Peeve's endless teasing!"

Draco chuckled and said, "I think you'll regret saying that last bit… Hermione" They both laughed as the carriage slowed to a stop in front of the castle.

Bella woke up groggily, rubbing her eyes. She started out with a, "Are we-" but was interrupted with a large yawn. She continued, "-there yet?

Draco helped Bella sit up and replied in a soft voice that Hermione had never heard before, "We're here. Let's go out."

When the three of them got off the carriage, there was Hagrid waiting patiently. He took one look at Draco and his facial expression hardened. Hermione saw this and reassured him, "It's alright. We're friends now."

Hagrid nodded but didn't look completely reassured. He asked for Bella to come with him, and the two of them left to first. That was when Hermione got curious. She asked Draco while they were walking towards the castle, "Why did Bella get off the train and get to the castle by the carriages?"

Draco kept his face as calm as possible and replied, "The professors at Hogwarts and my mother was worried that she would get treated... differently when he others found out that she was a Malfoy. So Professor McGonagall gave special permission to let her stay with me. Although I wasn't so sure that sure that that would help."

Hermione said nothing in reply but nodded in return.

The two of them reached the front door, laughing at a story that Draco had told Hermione about Bella. Draco, being the perfect gentleman, opened the door and let Hermione go in first. He followed and silently closed the door behind him. As they walked towards the Great Hall, they went around a corner revealing a person. A boy around their age. The boy took one look at Draco and punched him. Hard. Hermione stepped in front of the boy saying, "Ron! How could you!" and slapped him.

* * *

**mary p.**


End file.
